


her pretty girl

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag This, Smut, choking?? just a lil bit tho, its smut but it’s still kinda soft idk, jihyo is babie!!, sahyo, the /sexual tension/ yES, these tags are useless dont look at them, top! sana bc i rarely see top sana in sahyo fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: the hand on her lower back keeps going, paying no heed to her words. said hand makes its way until jihyo is literally nearly groping her ass in public, in front of thousands of pairs of eyes.or, jihyo can’t keep her hands to herself, sana gets mad but they work through it, kinda.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	her pretty girl

“jihyo.” sana warns under her breath, plastering a fake smile on her face as she waves to the cameras and fans. “hyo, stop.” she turns her head, whispering into the younger’s ear. the hand on her lower back keeps going, paying no heed to her words. said hand makes its way until jihyo is literally nearly groping her ass in public, in front of thousands of pairs of eyes. sana was sure someone would see the pictures taken and look too much into it again, as they always did. 

she breathes a sigh of relief when they’re told that they’re done with the schedules for today. sana grips jihyo’s wrist in an iron hold as they make their way off the stage, getting confused stares from the members that had noticed the change in attitude. 

the car ride back to the dorm had been static, the usually loud atmosphere now a radio silence. sana plugs in her earphones, turns the music up and closes her eyes until she can pretend jihyo isn’t sitting right next to her giving her puppy eyes. 

the other members are dropped off at different places, either going out for a walk or for a late night snack, and sana could not be more grateful that she and jihyo were the only ones going back to the dorm. 

she feels a gentle weight rest on her shoulder, slender fingers threading through her own. she doesn’t have to open her eyes to know jihyo is looking up at her with a pout. sana ignores it, even when jihyo gives her arm a gentle shake and lets out a whine loud enough that she can hear it through her music. it killed her a little inside to ignore her girlfriend like this, but she was mad, and jihyo had to learn to deal with an angry sana. 

she’s pulled into the dorm, jihyo still holding her arm and silently asking for forgiveness. 

_ “what were you thinking?”  _ sana abruptly spins around, closing the bedroom door and effectively trapping jihyo at the same time. the younger flinches at the sound of the door slamming, suddenly seeming to appear smaller than she actually is. “there were thousands of people watching us, jihyo! thousands! did that thought ever occur to you when you were-“ she stops, because she can’t even say it out loud. 

she sighs, “you couldn’t have waited until we were offstage?” 

“i-i’m sorry,” the younger says softly. “i just- you looked so good in that outfit and i really just wanted to kiss you there and then but i couldn’t and i couldn’t stop staring and you were next to me and my hands were on your waist and i couldn’t think straight and my hands had a mind of their own and i’m sorry i didn’t stop when you told me to i know i should have but you looked so good and i-“ 

her rambling is cut off with a kiss, hungry and hot on her own lips. “god, i love you  _ so  _ much, jihyo.” sana laughs against her lips, pressing another kiss to her lips, softer and sweeter this time. 

she melts into the way jihyo kisses her back fervently, a hand on her waist while the other grips the collar of her shirt tightly. 

“i’m sorry,” jihyo breathes out in between kisses, “i really am.” 

“i know, hyo. it’s okay,” sana says as her mouth plants kisses down jihyo’s neck, relishing in the way jihyo breathes out shakily. “but you  _ do  _ still want to kiss me really badly, right?” she teases, grinning up at her girlfriend. 

jihyo laughs, bright and warm. “of course i do.” she pulls the older impossibly close; slips her tongue into the other’s mouth. thinks she’s won the fight for dominance and smiles slightly. 

until sana brushes a thigh against her inner thigh, a hand coming up to slip the buttons off her shirt. she lets out a noise she would’ve normally been embarrassed about, but right now she can’t really bring herself to care anymore. not when the cold air hits her bare skin, not when sana’s mouth is leaving kisses along her collarbone. 

sana takes her time, soothing the searing kisses with her tongue on places they knew couldn’t be seen by fans. paints jihyo’s chest with promises of  _ i love you’s  _ and forevers. 

jihyo’s legs hit the edge of the bed, sana tumbling on top of her, eyes dark but still full of affection. sana starts leaving kisses along her inner thigh, a hand creeping up her body until it’s just loosely wrapped around her neck. she lets out a small whine, wishing sana would just  _ hurry the fuck up!  _ the hand around her neck tightens at this, the kisses on her thigh stop and she’s met with her girlfriend’s gaze. 

she freezes against the hold on her neck, eyes widening. 

“patience, hyo.” sana tuts at her, loosening the grip on her neck and going back to her previous task. 

jihyo feels her shorts slowly get pulled down, feels sana’s warm breath against where she wants it — no,  _needs it,_ —  the most. 

“you’ve been this wet since we were onstage?” sana smirks, chuckling, as jihyo’s cheeks burn. 

“n-no!” 

“mmm, sure. whatever you say,” she lifts herself up so she can give jihyo a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

_“fuck, sana,”_ she groans as sana pushes two fingers into her without warning. the older only smiles sweetly at her, swallowing the rest of her moans with a kiss as she curls her fingers into her. 

she arches into sana as the latter adds a third finger, her hand pumping into her faster with each open-mouthed kiss she leaves on jihyo’s skin. jihyo can’t stop the sinful sounds that leave her mouth as sana fucks her mercilessly, as sana leans back down, sucking her clit. 

jihyo feels the knot in her lower body start to tighten, begs for sana to fuck her  _ faster, harder.  _

sana stops. hand stills, still buried knuckle-deep into jihyo, smirking at her from above. 

“are you regretting not keeping your hands to yourself now?” sana’s mouth curls up, “maybe i should just let you go the rest of the day feeling hot and bothered?” 

jihyo whines, loud and needy. tries to move her hips up against sana’s fingers, desperately seeking any form of friction. sana’s arm holds her down, pins her body to the bed until she’s left a mess, flushed and so very soaked. 

“n-no, please! i’m sorry, i-“ she begs, sobbing. she doesn’t care how pathetic she looks right now, how she’s sprawled naked in front of sana, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“what do you want, baby girl?” 

_ “ p-please fuck me, please! i-i swear i’ll behave from now on, plea-“  _ her sentence cuts off as sana starts moving her hand again, and she feels sana’s lips curl into a smile against her skin. 

the knot tightens again, as she feels sana’s shallow breaths on her neck. 

“p-please,” she manages between breaths, the only word she seems to be capable of saying now. 

“i can’t give you what you want unless you tell me, princess.” 

“p-please let me come,  _ please _ _,_ ” jihyo begs, the knot only tightening further as sana’s fingers move against her ruthlessly. 

“go ahead, pretty girl. come for me.” sana whispers into her ear, all husky and laboured breaths. 

sana pushes jihyo off the edge. white heat running through her body as she seeks the release she so desperately needs. she lets out the most sinful sounds that echo around the room, only sounding like absolute heaven to sana. 

sana helps her ride out her high, until she collapses into her girlfriend’s arms, tired and spent. 

sana thinks jihyo looks the most beautiful like this — chest heaving with heavy breaths as she pants, a sheen of sweat covering her marked body. 

“you did so well, hyo,” she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to jihyo’s temple, cradling her in her arms. “i love you.” 

jihyo vaguely mumbles something that sounds like ‘i love you too’, burying her head further into sana’s neck. 

sana smiles warmly; after all, jihyo always  _ did  _ excite her more than the lights and cameras of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
